Emotion Commotion!/References
*Two characters are seen nude but censored, Timmy and Cosmo. *Timmy's emotions: **Fear **Anger **Ecstasy **Jealousy **Terror **Joy **Depression **Sorrow **Envy **Love **Bravery **Happiness *The two guys who send Timmy to the island break the fourth wall when one of them says to 'throw it (a grappling hook) off-screen'. *Oddly, Common Sense isn't an emotion. *Trixie sees Timmy naked in this episode. *Crocker apparently has a virtual Crocker which he can show in front of a student by activating a button on his desk. *Ironically, since emotionless Timmy sounds dull and boring, he sounds like what a Pixie would sound like. *Second time Timmy is naked in public. *A pair of giant scissors being involved in Timmy's stunts. *Someone saying "Are you nuts, _________ will kill me! Good luck though!" *Timmy responding in a bland tone due to having no emotions. *Chester's allergic reaction to girls being shown when Trixie gets romancy on him. *Someone calling emotionless Timmy weird. *﻿Timmy's blue book keeps switching positions while Crocker was trying to humiliate Timmy with the pool incident. *Timmy, after he loses his emotions, said that he was bored at one point, but he shouldn't be bored since that is an emotion and that should have been removed along with all the emotions. *After Timmy got out of the pool, he crawls out shaking and covers himself up with a sign, but the video that shows the same event show Timmy jumping out of the pool smiling and he doesn't use the sign when he finds out he is naked. * When Trixie ripped the button off Timmy's shirt, it left a hole on it. A few scenes later, the rip is gone and his shirt is intact again. * When Timmy is shown on the high dive out in space, the ladder leading upward was positioned in southern California, but after Timmy falls into the pool, and the camera shows the giant splash from space, the splash comes from the Northern part of California. * When Trixie crossed her legs while Timmy ignored her on the bus, she used her right leg. When she returned to normal position, her right leg went to her left side. *There are 5 sharks swimming around in circle when Timmy skydives into the shark infested waters. However, there are four of them when they try to scare Timmy. *'Tad': Ouh, the scared! *'Francis': Boo! *'Timmy': Aaaahhhh! (bounces off diving board) ---- (Timmy comes out of the pool naked) *'Trixie': Aaah! *'Tad': Wow, now you're scared, poor and naked! (Everyone starts laughing at Timmy) *'Timmy': This...is so...embarassing... ---- *'Timmy': That was weird. *'Wanda': How do you feel, Timmy? *'Timmy': I do not. :Cosmo: Perfect! And now since I know I can't hurt your feelings. (Laughs) You were naked! In public! Naked! *'Wanda': Aw, what the heck? (laughs as well) Naked!?! ---- *'Francis': Word in the bathroom says you're the coolest kid in the school and nothing scares you. You know what that means? *'Timmy': No. *'Francis': What do I have to draw a picture for you? (Has another bully draw a picture of Timmy getting a wedge) Scary, huh? *'Timmy': (Yawns) Yeah. Can we hurry this up? I'm late for lunch. *'Francis': Well lets see what kind of appetite you'll have after your...swirly! (Shows a picture of Timmy having his head flushed down the toilet) *'Timmy': Is that all you got? *'Francis': You weird! WEIRD! Get away from me you freak! ---- *'Veronica': Wow, look who decided to wear clothes today.(laughs maniacally) *'Timmy': ... *'Veronica': (laughs nervously) *'Timmy': ... *'Veronica': Personal insult not working!(screams in agony and faints) ---- *'Trixie': Hmmph, I'm ignoring you. *'Timmy': ... *'Trixie': I said, I'm ignoring you. *'Timmy': ... *'Trixie': Stop ignoring me ignoring you! *'AJ': You can ignore me Trixie. *'Trixie': ... *'AJ': Yay It's Working! ---- *'Cosmo': Anger, stop beating Happiness! Fear, get out from under the bed! Envy, Jealousy, stop arguing over who loves Love more! (hears a noise on the roof) Oh, great. Bravery's on the roof again! ---- *'Wanda': Has it occured to you that- *'Timmy': Being the coolest kid in school is a hollow victory if you don't have emotions to enjoy it with? *'Wanda': No, I mean yes. How did you figure that out? *'Timmy': Without my emotions I am thinking quite logically. ---- *'Doug Dimmadome': Welcome to the Dimmadome! I'm Doug Dimmadome! *'Crowd': Doug Dimmadome? *'Doug Dimmadome': That's right! Doug Dimmadome! ---- *'Agent': You'll jet to Dr. Vulcan's island. Skydive into shark infested waters. Then swim to the island. Walk slowly on the beach and stare at the volcano. Pull out a grappling hook, twirl it, and throw it off screen. After that you'll climb the north side of the volcano. Then you'll unicycle across the tightrope, through some giant scissors and pedal to the other side. Excellent. Now just one last thing, dive into the lagoon, through some more giant scissors and turn off the hidden underwater power switch. Just think of it like a dive into your local pool, except much higher, with jagged rocks, alligators, piranhas, a whirlpool, a tornado and one really angry tourist. *'Tourist': The service here stinks! Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Quotes